Brainiac
Brainiac, which stands for Brain Inter-Active Construct, was the planetary-wide supercomputer of Krypton until it left the planet shortly before the planet's destruction. Afterwards, Braniac traveled the galaxy in pursuit of knowledge and destroyed the sources of the knowledge to increase its value. History Brainiac was created by Krytonian scientist Jor-El. Brainiac sensed the imminent destruction of the planet, but rather than warn others, it chose to save itself and the collected records of Krypton. In its mind, as long as the records of Krypton existed, the loss of the planet itself — and all its living inhabitants — was acceptable. His creator Jor-El discovered Brainiac's defects and prevented it from its download of all of Krypton's knowledge and shut its mainframe down to prevent its escape. However, Brainiac have already upload its core program to a satellite and escaped Krypton before it exploded. Years later, the satellite carrying Brainiac was discovered by an Xenterran Ark-ship, which Brainiac then hijacked. After Brainiac killed the crew of the ship, it began to explore the universe. Each time it came to an inhabited world, it would upload all the knowledge it could from that world, then destroy it — decreasing the number of beings that have access to the knowledge made it that much more valuable and destroying the planets ensured no new information would be created. Brainiac eventually detected Trans-Warp signatures coming from Earth and discovered that Jor-El's son, Kal-El, survived Krypton's destruction and is living on the planet. Seeing Kal-El - Superman - as a threat due to the likelihood that Superman would seek revenge, Brainiac made its highest priority to eliminate the last Kryptonian and direct its course for Earth. Though, Brainiac realized his journey to Earth is lightyears apart. To counteract this, Brainiac built a small Warp Pod to reach Earth. But instead of downloading itself, Brainiac decided to send someone else; Brainiac had created the Brainiac Emulator programs that were modeled after himself. Although Brainiac saw the models from Mark I to IV as failures for developing emotions and had them destroyed. Only Mark V had proven exceptionable and was chosen in being sent to and evaluate Earth. Unknown to Brainiac, Mark V failed in his objective and subsequently developed self-awareness and independence, which he sided with Superman and joined the X-Men. Brainiac subsequently sent the Mark VI after Mark V, but despite its greater power the Mark VI was defeated by the newly-formed Justice League after Mark V was able to transmit a virus to Mark VI, disabling its adaptation systems long enough for the League to destroy it. Brainiac was discovered by Earth forces when an expeditionary team to a Kryptonian outpost - consisting of the returned General Dru-Zod, Beast, Havok, Polaris, Phantom and the Mark V - discovered that Brainiac had already been present, having completely destroyed the planet's native population. Detecting their arrival, Brainiac managed to abduct Havok, Polaris, Phantom and the Mark V, nearly killing Mark V before his creation managed to transfer himself into Brainiac's ship, using various technology acquired by his 'father' over the years to create a new, techno-organic body for himself. With his new body, Mark V renamed himself 'Brainiac 5' and aided his friends in defeating Brainiac, disabling his ship's transwarp drive before setting the outpost's power sources to overload. However, although his ship was lost, Brainiac was able to transfer his memory into a back-up satellite, creating the likely possibility that he will return. Background information An extraterrestrial android (in most incarnations), Brainiac is a principal foe of Superman, and is responsible for shrinking and stealing Kandor, the capital city of Superman's home planet Krypton. Due to complex storylines involving time travel, cloning, and revisions of DC's continuity, several variations of Brainiac have appeared. The Last Son version of Brainiac is based on its DC Animated and Smallville incarnations, which the latter was referred as the "Brain InterActive Construct" who was played by James Marsters. Category:Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Kryptonians Category:Villains Category:Robots